


Trapped Cobwebs

by 5horrorprinces



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5horrorprinces/pseuds/5horrorprinces
Summary: Vinny x reader gets trapped in the abandoned Pennhurst Asylum.





	

"Are you serious?" You replied to Vinny excited jumping into his arms for a big hug.

"Yes, I'm serious!" He replied softly kissing you on the lips quickly.

You were so happy that he was doing this for you the night of Halloween. He absolutely hated haunted places. The thought of spending one night in an haunted asylum makes it even worse for him.

I felt bad for Vinny.

But it was so cute how he was so terrified of ghosts. How you would have to hold him when the two of you watched any scary movie that dealt with ghosts. You got amusement out of his fear for ghosts.

It was horrible that you got amusement out of it but at least you could hold something against him when he pissed you off or scared the living shit out of you.

"I don't want to stay at the Pennhurst Asylum all night though. You know how I am with haunted things."

"But babe, the ghosts don't start coming out until after 11:30."

He shrugged and let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I won't stay later than 1 am, okay?"

You started to squeal like a little girl getting her first barbie doll for Christmas.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I. Love. You." You thank him enthusiastically snuggling up closer to him.

You couldn't wait till tomorrow to go to the asylum with Vinny. It was going to be one of the best nights you've ever had.

You should start making a list of what you guys need just in case something unexpected happens.

You always need an emergency supply kit when you're going to an abandoned building that's haunted.

You start scratching your head thinking about what all the two of you need.

Vinny thought it was absolutely adorable when you are in deep thought about something.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" He whispered softly kissing you on the forehead.

"What we should bring with us in case something unexpected or bad happens."

"We're leaving tomorrow night. Can't we wait to make the list then?"

"Well I wanna make it now so I know if we need to go out and get some stuff for the kit."

Vinny shrugged as he let out a sharp sigh. He guessed you had a point. The two of you haven't been shopping in a few days and were running low on food. If the two of you were going to pack an "emergency" bag, then you needed to go shopping for the supplies. Flashlights and batteries are the number one thing that was on the list for him.

He got up from the coach to go grab a pencil and some paper writing down flashlights and batteries as he walked back to the living room.

You chuckled at his expression finishing up writing down the items he thought were most important and handing it to you afterwards. He was so adorable and the little things that he does makes you fall in love with him even more than you had before.

You smile kissing him quickly on the cheek as he sat back down on the couch wrapping an arm around you as you looked at the already started list.

  * Flashlights - haha stop it Vincent not that kind of flashlight
  * Batteries



You shake your head laughing.

"Did you really feel the need to put '- haha stop it Vincent not that kind of flashlight' next to the flashlight?"

"Err...yes." He said awkwardly trying not to chuckle again.

You giggle as you started to add more to the list, scratching out his added comment.

  * Flashlights x6
  * Batteries for flashlights
  * Snacks
  * Battery packs for phones x4
  * Phone chargers
  * Blankets
  * Backpacks to hold all this junk x2
  * Case of water bottles x2 (maaaybe)
  * First Aid Kit
  * Breakfast



"Do you think it's done now babe?" Vinny asked you innocently. "That looks like it's a lot of stuff to be bringing with us."

"Well, you know what they say, 'It's better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it.' I'm surprised you haven't caught onto how much I like being prepared for things like this." You reply eagerly setting down the list onto the coffee table grabbing the TV remote.

You couldn't wait to spend some time with him like you haven't before. There was something about going to the Pennhurst Asylum that really got you excited. You loved the idea of ghosts and the paranormal.

There was something about the paranormal that intrigued you that you couldn't exactly explain. There were so many different types of ghosts that you could learn about a new one each week.

Hmm.

Maybe you should go into Paranormal Science or Parapsychology for your bachelors degree in college. You already have over half of your required credits dabbling in other degree programs. It wouldn't be too bad of an idea for you to do. I mean you weren't that interested in your psychiatric evaluation degree you were pursuing.

You think you were almost done writing the list of things you needed to get at Walmart.

"Can you think of anything else that's not on this list, sweetheart?" You curiously asked Vinny as he paused his game to look over what's already on the list. He looked over it a few times before he gave me an answer.

"Pillows?" He asked you softly.

"They'll get all dirty though if we bring them."

"Not if we leave them in the car, they won't!" Vinny chuckled.

You gave him a grimacing look. "We'll be home to sleep. We don't need pillows."

He kissed you on the forehead and continued to play his video game not giving you another answer.

"So there's nothing else that you could think of to get?" You asked him before he got to absorbed into playing his video game.

"No, not really. Could we have like those camping lanterns with us as backup to the flashlights?"

He had a good idea. They would be used for emergencies or if we need to go relieve ourselves. But we shouldn't have a problem with relieving ourselves if we do so before we leave.

Except for Vinny.

Vinny will probably get so scared that he'll shit his pants.

  * Flashlights x6
  * Batteries for flashlights
  * Snacks
  * Battery packs for phones x4
  * Phone chargers
  * Blankets
  * Backpacks x2
  * Case of water bottles x2 ( maaaybe )
  * First Aid Kit
  * Breakfast
  * Lamps
  * Extra clothes for Vinny



You giggled as you wrote down the last thing on the list before you got up from the couch to put some clothes on to head out to get all the supplies needed for the trip. You couldn't wait any longer for this to happen.

"Do you want to come to the store with me so I can get everything that we need for tomorrow?" You asked Vinny curiously hugging him from behind the couch.

He seemed a little bit too interested in the video game that he was playing. You sometimes despised him playing them so much but you got used to it the longer the two of you were together as a couple. You actually grown to love playing video games a bit yourself because of it.

"Did you hear me, sweetheart?" You asked him as he was saving his progress.

"No. Sorry sweetheart. I guess I really gotta start paying more attention to you than my games. What did you ask again?"

"I'm going to go to Walmart to get all the stuff on the list minus one thing, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. Are you ready to leave now?" He answered you cheerfully.

"Yeah. Go get dressed and we'll leave." You replied kissing him quickly on the cheek as you plopped yourself down on the couch to wait for Vinny to get dressed. You didn't have to wait too terribly long for him to get dressed.

Once when he was done, we were off to go to Wally World to get all the needed supplies which took only about twenty minutes to do. Vinny got the chance to pick out a few of his favorite snacks to eat while we're at the asylum. You're surprised that he hasn't gained any weight from all the comfort eating that he does.

Ugh!

Blasted drummers. You can't live with them but you can't live without em.

I love my drummer though.

It was late and you were just happy that you were able to get in and out of Walmart within thirty minutes so you could get some sleep tonight.

Vinny had to help the guys with a few things on the album so he wouldn't be able to help you get ready until about three in the afternoon. You're happy that Motionless are finally getting to the point where they can record everything for the new album now but you hate the fact that it's almost time for them to go on tour again.

You were gonna take the help that he was able to provide anyways. You were happy that he will even be able to help.

By the time he got home, you had one bag left to pack and needed a break for lunch even though it was really late for lunch.

"We have everything packed now right and there's nothing more I can help with?"

"I believe so. You can help me load the car with our stuff. You ready to go?"

Vinny softly nods a reply grabbing a finished bag and taking it out to the car. He looked so exhausted from everything. You felt bad for him.

To be honest, you couldn't blame him. You were a bit tired from getting everything ready for the trip. You wanted to take an hour nap cuddled up next to Vinny before the two of you truly left for Pennhurst Asylum. Not only do you want to be well rested for the trip, but it's really not time for the two of you to leave just yet.

You planned on leaving at eight p.m. to make sure that you had dinner and to double check that you packed everything in the bags even though they're already in the car.

You let out a sharp sigh.

"Hey hun, do you wanna take an hour, or longer, nap so we can be well rested for tonight?" You asked Vinny eagerly.

"You know, a nap doesn't sound half bad right now." He cupped your face with his hand and slowly planted a kiss on your lips.

"Do you have any ideas for dinner?"

"Dairy Queen sound good?"

"Yeah. That's fine with me but that means we gotta check our bags before we leave though." You kissed him back as you giggled before the two of you crawled into bed to take a long and much needed nap.

You set an alarm for the two of you to wake up in thirty minutes then cuddled up closely to Vinny afterwards.

You don't know what it was about Vinny that made you so safe, so warm. You loved him more than words could explain. You just wanted to be his for the rest of your life. You just didn't know if he felt the same way about you. There was something deep inside that made you so curious to ask him about it.

You found yourself not being able to get to sleep for the nap. Monster it is to keep yourself awake long enough to enjoy yourself at the asylum with Vinny.

Hmm.

Maybe he'll propose to you while the two of you are there.

He does have a tendency to surprise you with your favorite things while the two of you are watching a scary movie. With the occasion him showing up at your work with your favorite flowers and lunch.

It was the little things that he did for you that made him mean so much more to you than before.

The alarm on your phone went off right as you were able to fall asleep for a nap. You let out a sharp sigh turning off the alarm wishing that you were able to take the nap you so desperately wanted.

Vinny started to slowly wake up as you rolled out of bed and got dressed.

"Do you think we should bring a hoodie just in case even though we are bringing blankets?" You asked him eagerly as he watched you get dressed in the outfit you were dying to wear.

"Yeah we should." He said softly wanting you to be back in the bed so he could hold you just a bit longer. He misses waking up in the mornings holding you the most when he's on tour.

"Chris said that the new tour will start here in about a week or two. You should really stay in bed in the morning before going into work so I can hold you."

You let out a giggle crawling in bed to give him a kiss. 

"I'll think about it." You whisper softly into his ear. "Now come on, it's almost 7 o'clock. If you want dinner at Dairy Queen, we gotta go now before they close."

"Don't we have to double check the bags before we leave?" Vinny groaned not wanting to get out of bed.

"Yes. Now if you got out of bed and got dressed, then it won't take as long."

He gave me a grimacing look getting out of bed to get dressed.

"I'll meet you out there hun." You have him a kiss on the cheek after you put your favorite hoodie on. Vinny quickly got dressed and meet you outside at the car.

You were so beautiful to him, especially when you were so focused on doing something. He loved how the setting sun have you a halo. And how it made your eyes become a pretty shade of green.

"We have everything. Let's go get dinner babe!" You told him as he walked up to the car. You looked at what he was wearing. "Where's your jacket?"

Vinny looked down at what he was wearing realizing that he forgot to grab a jacket. He ran back inside to quickly grab a jacket, ran back outside, and got into drivers side of the car as we started to head to Dairy Queen for dinner.

Your excitement grew even more as the time got closer to hunt your own ghosts with your favorite guy. Vinny just looked like he was getting more terrified by the second about going to the asylum. As always, you end up feeling really bad for him. You wonder if he truly wants to do this with you. You couldn't stand seeing him this terrified.

"Sweetheart? Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

He let out a sharp sigh, hesitating answering my question.

"Yeah. I really want to go with you. We get to spend time with you without the guys, _finally_." He replied going back to eating his burger anxiously.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm perfectly fine with staying at the house and enjoying the alone time with you."

"Sweetheart. Stop. I'm fine."

You let out a sharp sigh finishing up your fries and drink worriedly. You didn't feel any better about "making" him do this with you. You guess he just didn't want you to go by yourself. It _was_  dangerous to go somewhere by yourself so late; especially an abandoned place like the Pennhurst Asylum.

You gave him a warm smile when he gleamed up to you after he finished his burger.

You loved him so much, especially for the things he did for you even though he didn't want to do them.

~~~

Okay really?

How does one get trapped _and los_ t in an abandoned asylum building?

Of all the buildings that are of Pennhurst Asylum, you had to pick the biggest and least haunted. At least you brought in the backpacks before you ever went inside.

Vinny is starting to get _over_ paranoid now.

It's midnight.

He got scared by a rodent running across the floorboards. Scared by a damn rodent.

Who gets scared by a rodent?

Isn't _h_ e supposed to be the one that has the balls?

Hmph.

Well it doesn't matter anymore. Chris was on his way with Ryan and Ricky to help us get out. They're only coming because when the main door closed, it got jammed in its frame. We've tried all other doors that were exits but they were locked and chained closed from the outside.

But in the meantime, we've been exploring the whole building. Looking at all the old furniture and equipment that they used when the asylum was up and running back before the doors were closed for good in 1987.

All of these antique items absolutely blew me away. Especially the sleeping quarters that the patients had to use. It must of been absolutely horrible having to live here because of an ailment that you couldn't control.

The treatment that the patients must have gotten probably made it so much worse for them. You felt bad for them. They couldn't control having whatever physical (like epilepsy) or mental (like autism or PTSD) ailment they were born with out developed over the years.

You couldn't imagine having to live here your whole life because you were either mentally or physically ill. It scared you thinking about the horrible things that they had to go through being a patient here. You never want to be put into an asylum or _any_  mental institution because you were mentally ill.

You were happy that you didn't have to be admitted into somewhere for the rest of your life for some bizarre reason. You couldn't stand authority or being treated like shit. You retaliated anytime someone barked an order to you or the second that someone treated you like shit. The last time that you retaliated, it didn't end so well for the other person _or_  you.

You got over the consequences rather quickly though. You were surprised that you weren't thrown into jail because of what happened.

The past is the past though. You can't change it.

There was a loud welp that was coming from the hallway. You quickly _and_  quietly set down what you were holding and slowly went towards the hallway to see what was happening.

Of course, of all things, it was Vinny injuring himself with one of the debris that was on the ground. You went to go aid him.

"You alright sweetheart?" You asked reassuring him as you cleaned and bandaged the wound on his leg.

"Yeah. Just a bit scared. I I think I saw a ghost but I'm not sure because it could've been my paranoia. I honestly feel like we're not the only ones here." He said squeamishly as he looked around nervously. After you put the bandaid on, you kissed him softly on the cheek offering to help him up from the ground.

"Oh I forgot, do I need to kiss the owie to make it feel better?" You asked him cheekily giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No, my owie doesn't need a kiss." He chuckled kissing you on the lips while cupping your warm face. You let out a soft giggle as you put away the first aid kit and proceeded to explore the building more with Vinny.

There were one or two ghosts that showed up or said something to us. Of course, they scared Vinny half to death making him hug my side closely for comfort. Sometimes you questioned if he had a man card or not. It doesn't matter though because you love him for him and all the little things that he does for you.

After a few minutes passed, you felt your phone go off in the pocket of your favorite jeans. It was a text from Chris saying that he was here to help.

**Chris: Ryan and I are here. Which building are you in?  
** You: Main building...careful it locks from the outside...  
Chris: Come meet us down here...  
You: okay 

"Ryan and Chris are here to help. Chris is wanting us to go down there to meet him." You let out a sigh as you and Vinny started to find your way back downstairs to the main door. Going back down the halls and through the staircases to get to the front door seemed a bit creepier than it was before when you and Vinny first got here.

There was _something_  off about the building now. You couldn't figure out what it was. You look around you to see if Vinny was keeping up with your fast paced walking to find that he was far behind and a bit winded going down the stairs so quickly.

"Vinny are you alright? You look a little bit winded!" You shout up to him as he slowly catches up to you.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Is it just me or is this stairwell creepier than the first time that we've been in here?" He replied out of breath kissing you softly on your lips.

"It's not just you." You replied softly on his lips kissing him back before you started down the last flight of stairs.

"Come on babe. We gotta show them around before we leave for the night." You said excitedly finishing up the last flight of stairs waiting for his sluggish butt to hurry. He shrugged as he quickened his slow pace.

As we exited the stairwell, we headed to the front door of the main building being cautious to make sure that the cops weren't lurking around the next corner. There was always a set of cops scouring  the grounds to make sure there was no one trespassing in the middle of the night. It was pointless really. They wouldn't be able to prevent anyone from trespassing on the property because of what the Pennhurst Asylum is notorious for, the ghosts.

We were at the front, not necessarily at the entrance door, just as Chris and Ryan came bursting through the door. They managed to get the hinges to budge again with some WD-40.

After they finished fixing the door hinges they came in not minding the door slamming shut behind them making Vinny jump out of his shoes and scream at the top of his lungs. You, Ryan, and Chris all looked at Vinny with confusion.

"That was scary." He yelped as he was panting trying to catch his breath again.

We shook our heads in disappointment.

"Are you sure you have a man card, Vinny?" Ryan taunted him as Chris was chuckling. You slapped Ryan on the back of the head giving him your signature _look_  for them to back off.

"Owe. Okay. Okay. Geez. I'm sorry can we go home now?" Ryan hissed at you annoyed. He didn't want to stay any longer than he needed to. After all, he did just come to help Chris get the door opened for you and Vinny.


End file.
